<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Child of Chaos by The_Gamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989363">Child of Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer'>The_Gamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel- All Media Types, Sabrina the Teenage Witch- All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry awakens, a new and powerful magic after the events of Sorcerer's Stone. He finds out that his mother is not his mother and things just snowball from there. Harry doesn't really understand what he's supposed to do with all this power but he is here to learn as much as he could. He just wants peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened at the end of his first year of Hogwarts. There were moments when his magic would slip out of his control and he couldn't stop it. He also started seeing these screens in front of him. His uncle had been hitting him a lot and had locked him in his room with thirteen locks on it when he'd lost control. Golden Orbs surrounded his hands and suddenly there was fire springing to life all around him. He was just so angry. The fire spread quickly and soon the whole house was ablaze. Yet, it didn't touch him. He knew all of his things were safe in his screen. His Inventory. </p>
<p>The firefighters were shocked to find out that he wasn't hurt when they got him out. He didn't stick around to be questioned he ran and ran hard. He didn't know how it happened but he made it all the way to Gringotts. He then sat through reading a million papers and signing them. He found out that the people he thought he could trust he really couldn't trust. It made him so angry and his powers tried to trigger but he finally managed to keep them down. </p>
<p>He left and he was in control of his Vault knowing now everything that had been hidden from him. He knew that he owned a flat in Diagon Alley. He went there as it was not being rented and collapsed on the dusty bed. He was twelve years old and on his own now. Sure he had magic and could use it legally from what the Goblins had told him but he was still on his own. He shook his head to clear it. No this wasn't new he'd always been on his own. He held the bank card that he'd gotten from the Goblins in front of his eyes. It would work in both worlds and needed clothes and food. At the end of the week would be his parent's will readings. He would need to be dressed nicely for that.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry walked into Gringotts wearing a black short-sleeve shirt, black dress slacks, and black dress shoes. Everyone stared at him as he walked over and sat down in the front of the room. He was ten minutes late but that had been planned beforehand with the Goblins. </p>
<p>"You may begin." Harry told Griphook the Goblin in charge of his vaults.</p>
<p>"Of course." Griphook nodded. </p>
<p>Harry watched everyone as the Wills were read. He'd made sure that Dumbledore wasn't included or the Weasley's. He knew that both would try something like trying to claim his inheritance for him. His eyes landed on the Azkaban prisoner. He wondered who the guy was. </p>
<p>
  <i>'If I'm dead then the person who turned traitor and gave our location to You-Know-Who was Peter Pettigrew. I saw his Dark Mark. He is a Death Eater and on Dumbledore's command our Secret Keeper. He is an illegal rat animagus.</i>
</p>
<p>The room gasped at Lily's words just like they had James' words when he'd said this same thing. </p>
<p>Harry was enraged to hear in both wills that he was never to go to Petunia and that Dumbledore was to never be named his Magical Guardian. When the wills were done and everyone had claimed what was left to them Harry stood in the front of the room. </p>
<p>"I thank you all for coming." Harry said, "I'm sure that my parents would glad that you are all here and alive." </p>
<p>With that, he went to leave the room with Griphook. </p>
<p>"Harry." The Azkaban prisoner and a shaggy brown-haired man cried. </p>
<p>He looked at them both. </p>
<p>"What is it? I'm busy today." </p>
<p>Both reared back as if they were slapped. </p>
<p>"Please." said the man in Azkaban robes. "I'm Sirius Black, you're Godfather...." </p>
<p>"Whose obviously been in jail for a while and is of no use to me." Harry stated. He hated hurting the man's feelings. </p>
<p>"I"m innocent." Sirius said. "I'm innocent, Harry. I swear that I am. It's just no one believes me. I didn't even get a trail but I swear that I'm innocent."</p>
<p>"I'm Remus Lupin." the shaggy brown man spoke. "I was a friend of your parents."</p>
<p>"Of course, you were." Harry said, waving it off. "Everyone was friends of my parents..."</p>
<p>"He's telling the truth." Sirius broke in. "Remus, James, and I were inseparable in school and after." </p>
<p>"I'm not interested and have a lot going on right now so please leave me alone, Mr. Lupin. I have no interest in hearing about my parents or" he looked at Sirius." people trying to turn me into my father." </p>
<p>With that, he turned and followed Griphook through a door. He felt sick for speaking like that to them. He couldn't let them see him vulnerable though. No one would ever see him like that ever again. He sighed and sat at Griphook's desk. </p>
<p>"This is the letter that your father wanted you to have." Griphook said handing it over. </p>
<p>Harry opened it and began reading it. He was in shock. Lily Evans wasn't his mother a woman named Wanda Maximoff was. It explained that Wanda was a mutant who had access to her own magic. It explained about his father's other family the Spellmen's and how they lived in the Other Realm. It was so amazing and mind-blowing. He said that he had books and items in a vault but he could only enter it once and everything he didn't take with him would be destroyed. </p>
<p>"I'd like to go down to the vault in this letter." Harry told Griphook. "I have a way of taking everything with me."</p>
<p>When Harry arrived in his vault he began putting everything in his Inventory he looked around and searched twenty times just to be sure that everything in the room had been taken yet the screen said there was something left in the room. He frowned trying to think of where it could be. A thought then and cut his hand. Blood spilled on the ground and his hand healed as the room filled again. He had to do this eleven more times before his screen said the room was empty. He'd emptied it twelve times but was finally back in his flat. </p>
<p>He'd made himself lunch and was now reading a book on moving Earth to create hidden tunnels using his magic. The Wards on his flat sounded suddenly and he was informed that Dumbledore was here. He activated the portkey around his neck and ended up back at Gringotts. He used an escape tunnel and came out in the Muggle World. He found a car with the keys in it and stole it. He wasn't going to let Dumbledore get his hands on him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry didn't know how long he'd been driving towards Hogwarts about ten hours he'd say. School was do to start soon but he didn't care he'd already bought his school supplies. He was going to hide right under Dumbledore's nose quite literally. He pulled to a stop about a mile from Hogwarts. He got out a perfect time to run out of gas. He'd had to stop for gas a few times sure but he'd made it. He walked into Hogsmede. His dad had told him about the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack. He thought that it was the perfect place to start his tunnels. He'd bought the Shrieking Shack and the Goblins were going to be putting up the most powerful wards that they could find. Work would start in the morning and it would be in the paper that someone had bought the shack. No one would know that it was him not yet anyway. He was meeting the Goblins here tonight so they could take him inside and get some basic wards set up. </p>
<p>When he met them, they ate, and he was taken to the property. He had a lot of work to do in here. </p>
<p>
  <b>Ward Sense-1</b>
</p>
<p>He felt the wards around him. He thanked the Goblins that had set them up. He would need to be hidden when the Wards Smiths arrived. He found the perfect spot where the floorboards were loose in the basement. He moved them and took a deep breath with his eyes closed when he opened his eyes golden magical spheres encompassed hands. He breathed evenly and held his hands out to the dirt floor. Slowly it began raising up into the air. He put all the dirt he was moving into his Inventory just in case on the long shot he needed it later. It was slow going and Harry found it annoyingly hard to channel his magic. When his screen said he'd run out of MP or Magic Points he stopped and rested. He hadn't gone very far. He pulled some tools out of his Inventory and began carving stairs into the rock and dirt. He was going to need a safe way down into his tunnels after all. He was shocked when he began earning stats for his manual work. He'd gained a few VIT or Vitality points when he'd been using his magic because he'd been 'Pushing himself beyond his limits.' </p>
<p>By the time the Ward Smiths were do to arrive Harry had shut himself in his tunnel and fit perfectly. He'd been warned not to use his magic while the wards were going up. So he was sitting with a torch in his hands and was reading a Warding book of his own. It was a Warding book taught in the magic that he was used to. Harry found it utterly fascinating. He stayed sitting there for hours just reading when he got hungry he ate out of his Inventory same as when he was thirsty. Finally, he felt all the magical beings except for him leave. He rushed to the bathroom and did his business. He sighed in relief he'd been holding it all day. </p>
<p>He stretched out and his back popped he explored the shack that he now lived. He felt someone trying to enter his wards and smirked there was no way they were going to get past he smirked when a parchment recorded that Dumbledore was trying to get past the wards. He wrote a letter and sent it off to the Ministry in a file that he'd been compiling on Dumbledore what he sent was only a copy and let them know that. He sighed to himself as he used the mostly ruined kitchen to make himself some dinner. He sat down and began going through his mail. He had a magical mailbox these days. Hedwig was angry at him for getting it so she wasn't coming around him. He was sure that she was out in the yard. This way he knew that his mail was safe to open. </p>
<p>He read through it all and most of it was the Weasely's, Hermione, and Dumbeldore demanding to know where he was and why he wasn't writing to them. They also of course made sure to repeat that they were really worried but Harry didn't buy a word of i. They even got Hagrid in on it and that hurt. It really did. He put the letters with the ones that he'd kept. He then returned to his tunnel and began a spell that would reinforce his tunnel and stairs with magic. He didn't want the place coming down around him. Once he was done he would have a place where no one would ever find him and it would be the most protected place on Earth and in Other Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry rolled over on his bed of his new home. Dumbledore was trying to get in his wards for the fourth time in a week. He would send this attempt along to the Ministry later. Why was Dumbledore so adamant about getting into his house? There was no way that he could know that Harry had bought this house because Harry had made sure of it. No one would ever find out that Harry had bought this place.</p>
<p>He sighed and sat up running fingers through his hair. He was beginning to think that the old goat was doing this so that he wouldn't be able to sleep. He decided to get up for the day. He took a shower, did his morning routine, made breakfast, and ate. The whole thing took an hour. He sent the report off to the Ministry and the Goblins. He told the Goblins that he was filing charges and he wanted them to push for Dumbledore to have to pay for the damage he was doing to the wards. He paid them to come and repair them. </p>
<p>When the Ward Smiths arrived he slipped into his tunnels. He'd finished the stairs and they were lit with old torches that would spring to life when he came past and stay lit for five minutes after he got a mile away then go out unless he wanted them to stay on. He didn't want them to because his wards around the entrance weren't that strong yet. He went down the hall of his tunnel and to the room he'd begun digging out. The torches around here blazed to life and kept burning while he summoned his magic into his hands and the golden spheres appeared. He was getting better and better at summoning his magic into his hands like this. He held them out in front of him and began to move dirt he had a doorway carved out and stabilized. He was now forming the room. </p>
<p>Around lunchtime, he went to the top of the stairs and ate listening to the warders. </p>
<p>"Doesn't look like anyone lives here does it?" One asked. </p>
<p>Peeking through the floorboards he had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from crying out. The man who'd talked was obviously a Weasley. Damn, he had to be more careful! He had to remove the man from the list of Warders he couldn't be allowed to keep working here.</p>
<p>"Shut up." The girl at his side hissed. "You know we're not allowed to talk about this place, Bill." </p>
<p>"Yeah, shut it, Weasley." Another man called from across the room. "Signing up for jobs like this is what keeps my kid in Hogwarts. You've got brothers at Hogwarts right?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, I help my parents pay tuition for them." Bill Weasley informed. "Me and my brother Charlie. He works with Dragons in Romania. Percy is in his sixth year, Fred and George are in their fourth year, Ron is in his second year, and my sister Ginny is starting her first year." </p>
<p>Harry frowned could he really kick Bill off the job after hearing that? If he kept asking questions yes he could.</p>
<p>"Then stop asking questions, kid." The man said, shaking his head. "You shouldn't have to help support your siblings like that." </p>
<p>Bill shrugged staring at the floor. </p>
<p>"My siblings deserve an education too." Bill said, "Though if Ron doesn't pull his grades up I'm going to pull my money from him." </p>
<p>"Really," The woman giggled. "They couldn't have been that bad?" </p>
<p>"He was third from the bottom. He only outscored two people and barely passed his classes." Bill informed. "He's not stupid. He's a real prodigy at Chess but he doesn't apply himself and is very lazy." </p>
<p>Harry wanted to laugh. He hadn't thought Ron had scored that low but he wasn't really surprised. According to the results that he'd gotten in the mail everyone was wondering how he'd scored top in his year and they wanted him to come to the Ministry to retake the tests because Dumbledore thought he cheated. Harry would have paid to see Hermione's face when she learned that she'd scored second in their year. </p>
<p>He listened to them talk the entire break then went back to work himself. His mind was turning over all the information that he'd picked up. He decided that he would find out their schedule while they were here and gather all the information that he could from them. He worked as hard as he could with his spells he'd have to look a spell up to get fresh air down here. He was shocked when a green gem fell on to the ground. He stopped what he was doing and picked it up. </p>
<p>"Did I just find an emerald?" Harry wondered. He frowned.</p>
<p>
  <b>Oberve-5</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Emerald</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A perfect uncut emerald found by Harry Potter while building tunnels underground.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Worth: £878.27</b>
</p>
<p>"Whoa is that what this Emerald is worth?" Harry asked himself out loud. "That's so cool." He put it in his Inventory. "I have to find a way to sell this. I wonder if there are more down here?" </p>
<p>He continued work and indeed found more.</p>
<p>"I think I might have found an Emerald mine." Harry thought as he left his tunnel that night. "That would be cool." </p>
<p>He made himself dinner and was alerted to a late letter that had just arrived. He opened his mailbox and grabbed his letter. He then began reading it. It was from his Aunts Hilda and Zelda Spellman. They were actually very distant Aunts but they were still his Aunts. They were thrilled to hear from him and invited him to live with them in Boston so that they could teach him magic and get to know him. </p>
<p>Harry smiled and began writing back. They'd mentioned a cousin that was his age named Sabrina. He wanted to start up a pen-friend relationship with them and her and asked if she knew about magic yet. He asked after who Ambrose and Salem were as well. He wanted to know everything about them. He sent the letter when he was done. He made dinner and got a surprise. </p>
<p>
  <b>Your stove, dining room table, toilet, shower, bed, and more are ready to upgrade. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Items you own can upgrade and evolve when they reach a certain point of use.</b>
</p>
<p>Harry went through the list and upgraded everything in the Shack that needed upgrading. Then ate and washed his dishes. He went to bed and was actually surprised when it felt better to lay down on. He fell into a light sleep and once again had a nightmare of what had happened just a few months ago. He woke with a scream and sat up. He rubbed a hand over his face and got up. He decided to study what he'd learned at Hogwarts last year so that he could do even better on his tests when he went to take his tests over at the Ministry. He was getting skills for everything lately. He was aiming to Master every first-year spell and potion before the test. He worked hard and decided that he learned Potions better out of books than he did by listening to Snape.</p>
<hr/>
<p>This was his third week here and Dumbledore was driving him mad trying to get through the wards. The warders were back and complaining. </p>
<p>"Who keeps trying to get through these wards that they keep causing such damage?" Bill wanted to know. </p>
<p>"Don't tell anyone I told you this." The woman said, "But my sister works in the Ministry she's Amelia Bones's secretary and she told me that several complaints have come through that Dumbledore has been trying to tapper with the wards here.  He's been trying to get in here and find out who bought the place. He's been trying to leave his own wards behind as well." </p>
<p>Bill was silent for a long time. Then sighed. </p>
<p>"I don't want to believe it." Bill said shaking his head. "That's against law."</p>
<p>"Madam Bones got Scrimgeour involved but no matter how many Aurors they send Dumbeldore refuses to stop. He says that he has a right to know who has moved in on school property. " </p>
<p>"This place isn't on school property." Bill frowned. "The school wards end about a mile before the back wall."</p>
<p>Harry lit up at that. He could send that information to Scrimgeour! That could really get Dumbledore into some trouble. He smiled evilly as he listened. </p>
<p>"Of course, the owners could press charges." Bill said, "But that will give Dumbledore what he wants. He'll figure out who lives here and all they want is their privacy." </p>
<p>Harry nodded at that.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry smirked as he looked at his school results he'd scored the highest on his first-year exams than anyone in Hogwarts History including Dumbledore and all just because he'd mastered everything. He looked up at his Aunts as they entered the Auror Department to see Albus Dumbledore. The old goat saw him too. </p>
<p>"Harry, my boy, there you are...." Dumbledore said with a smile. </p>
<p>Harry clung to his Aunt Hilda. </p>
<p>"Aunty Hilda, don't let him near me!" Harry cried as loud as he could he made fear fill his voice. "He'll hurt me again!" </p>
<p>There we gasps around the room. </p>
<p>"Harry, my boy, I think you are confused. I would never hurt you and these women aren't your aunts...." </p>
<p>"Oh, yes we are." Zelda spoke. "We've brought proof of that. I'll have you know that it's already been confirmed and that we are in full custody of Harry. Magical Custody as we are magic as well. Now then, you must be the man that's been trying to get through the wards on our property." </p>
<p>Hilda and Zelda made quite a scene as did Harry who would try to get away and scream whenever Dumbledore came near him. Zelda did most of the talking as she was the smartest of the two. In front of the whole office she pointed out where the school wards ended, she provided proof that Dumbledore had been stealing from Harry and was still trying to steal from him. They lay out a slew of charges including Dumbledore kidnapping Harry and placing him with the Dursleys and accusing Dumbledore of hiding and covering up Harry's abuse by Oblivating Muggles.</p>
<p>Harry was very pleased with how his aunties had handled things. He couldn't wait to see what happened next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sakura_lisel: Sirius was there for the will reading only. He was taken back to Azkaban after that. Sorry that I didn't make that clear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you're Harry?" Sabrina Spellman looked at her new cousin. She was sitting on the table in a really rundown house. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sabrina and that's Ambrose." </p>
<p>Ambrose was a really hot black teenager who was leaning against a wall. He tossed Harry a smile and Harry blushed. </p>
<p>"This is our cat Salem." Sabrina held out a black cat. "I just learned about Magic. My aunties weren't supposed to tell me yet but they got special permission from the Magic Council to start my training early. Salem can talk!" </p>
<p>"He can?" Harry asked. "That'd be a first even for me." </p>
<p>"Yeah, well, you'll both have to get used to it." Salem spoke. </p>
<p>"Whoa." Harry said, taking the cat in his arms. "That's so cool. My magical world doesn't have cats who talk." He looked at his Aunties. "Why is my magical world separate from the Other Realm?" </p>
<p>"I don't know, dear." Zelda said smiling at him. "I'm not actually sure. I'm 646-years-old. I should really know." </p>
<p>"We're taught that Hogwarts is a thousand years old." Harry informed as he scratched Salem's ears. </p>
<p>"Really?" Zelda hummed. "That is interesting. I'll look into it. But for now, I think we have things to discuss. You will not be returning to Hogwarts. I will not hear of it and you can not talk me out of it." </p>
<p>"Okay." Harry said, shrugging. He looked at Ambrose and Sabrina. "Wanna see my tunnels?" </p>
<p>They agreed and soon the whole family was entering Harry's tunnel. </p>
<p>"It's not much." Harry admitted. "I was going to turn this into a sitting room eventually." He said showing them the room that he was carving out. "I'm going to have the world's biggest tunnel system. No one will be able to find it. It'll be the safest place on Earth and Other Realm! It'll go on for miles and miles." </p>
<p>"That sounds fun." Ambrose spoke for the first time. "Getting out of the house without actually leaving it."  </p>
<p>Harry didn't really understand that remark but let it go. </p>
<p>"I've got some basic wards down here that make it part of the house yes." He agreed. This seemed to make Ambrose very happy indeed. "Uh, there isn't much space upstairs do you want to live in here? I'm still working on it. I thought to make it bigger in here. I don't really care for small spaces you know." </p>
<p>They continued talking for awhile before the children, Harry and Sabrina, were sent to bed. Harry took Salem with him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Harry woke up it was to the smell of food. He rushed through his morning routine and down to breakfast. Hilda had been cooking. Sabrina asked him all sorts of questions about his magic and he had to admit that part of his magic was a mutant gene. He was assured that it didn't matter as long as he had magic. Sabrina was curious about using magic with a wand so Harry showed her a few spells that he'd mastered from his first year. All of them were shocked. </p>
<p>Zelda went to the Other Realm for the day and Harry showed Sabrina, Ambrose, and Salem how he moved Earth. He was actually getting rather good at it and was moving more and more each time he tried. </p>
<p>
  <b>Earth Moving-15</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>It had been a month since his family had moved in and Harry was learning all sorts of magic. Hogwarts had started again and it was in the news that Harry had gone missing. His aunts had responded that he wasn't missing but was with very distant family and would no longer be attending Hogwarts due to the Headmaster and the poor curriculum. That had caused an outrage that they'd all rather enjoyed.</p>
<p>Harry's tunnel system now reached Hogsmede and on to the Hogwarts grounds. To the Whomping Willow to be exact. They'd sealed the entrance. There were now more rooms underground. Oddly enough they were linked to both Earth and the Other Realm so one had to be careful which door they took. Harry had mastered a few warding spells and loved having Ambrose as a teacher. He could tell that Sabrina was thrilled to have Ambrose as a teacher as well. Ambrose knew a lot and had even heard and studied about Harry's type of magic. </p>
<p>Harry walked into Ambros's room to see Ambrose masturbating. He stopped and stared transfixed. He found the sight erotic and beautiful. His eyes traveled over Ambrose's fit body drenched in sweat and memorized everything including how large, long, and thick Ambrose was. He swallowed roughly he suddenly had the urge to touch himself. He guessed this answered his question for him. He was totally gay. </p>
<p>Ambrose cursed when he saw Harry was standing there and watching him after he finished. </p>
<p>"Dammit, how long have you been there?" </p>
<p>"I-..." Harry tried. "I...I have a question....about..." Harry motioned to the mess Ambrose had made on himself. "A lot of questions...." </p>
<p>Ambrose sighed. </p>
<p>"Let me get cleaned up." Harry nodded rapidly and sat down on the broken-down couch in Ambrose's room. Everything was broken down but none of them really cared. Ambrose went into his attached bathroom to take a shower and get clean. Magic only did so much after all. When he came out he was wearing a tight pair of boxers. He pulled his desk chair over to in front of Harry and sat backward staring at Harry. "Okay, all kids your age have questions and I'm the only guy in your life right now so it would stand to reason that you would come to me." Harry nodded quickly. "What do you want to know?" </p>
<p>Harry started with the normal questions about puberty and stuff like that but he was really working his way up to his more pressing questions. </p>
<p>"I think I might be gay." Harry finally said as he stared at the floor. It was no longer dirt but a nice dark wood. In fact, you couldn't even tell that they were underground. They even had windows. "I've thought so for a while now. I've always looked at guys you know and....and....there was this teacher at Hogwarts. Even though everyone hated him and made fun of his looks I thought he was really and his voice...wow, his voice...it was always so hard for me to focus in Potions..." </p>
<p>"Okay," Ambrose chuckled. "There's nothing wrong, cousin." Harry glanced up at him. "I'm Pansexual myself." </p>
<p>"Pansexual?" Harry asked. "What's that mean?" </p>
<p>"It means that you're attracted to people of all genders. This includes people who don't identify with any gender (agender)." Ambrose explained. "So I understand what you're going through. But let me ask you this, cousin?" Harry nodded. "Did you ever look at a girl like you looked at this teacher of yours?"</p>
<p>"No." Harry said shaking his head. "But, I can look at a girl and think, "she's hot." but I've never had a reaction like I did to my Potions teacher." </p>
<p>"I see." Ambrose nodded. "I put to you that instead of being just gay that you might be Bisexual. You might like both genders. You're still a little young to be choosing and you're too young to be having sexual experiences in order to find out. What I'm saying is to keep an open mind about this until you're old enough to experiment and find out."</p>
<p>Harry thought about what Ambrose was saying and nodded. </p>
<p>"Okay, I will." He agreed. "Uh....a few more questions...." </p>
<p>Ambrose smiled and continued answering his younger cousin's questions.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry smiled at Serena as they arrived in the Shopping Realm. They were here by themselves with only Salem as a guardian. Harry had let his family in on his power and had made them a part of his "Party." Now they were experiencing his Game with them. </p>
<p>
  <b>You are only allowed certain access to the Shopping Realm. You can unlock more by meeting certain conditions.</b>
</p>
<p>"This might get old fast." Sabrina sighed. </p>
<p>"Agreed," Harry said. "Look, you can rent vehicles here so that you don't have to walk."</p>
<p>
  <b>All shops you have access to will start in a very rundown form. The money you and others spend will help them evolve and upgrade over time and may help them become even more popular than they ever were.</b>
</p>
<p>"We'd like to rent." Harry said to the woman reading a magazine with a scantly dressed woman on the front. It said it was a fashion magazine. </p>
<p>"Name?" She asked turning the page.</p>
<p>"Spellman." Sabrina stated. </p>
<p>The woman lowered the magazine and looked at them. </p>
<p>"You shittin me?" she asked.</p>
<p>"No." They shook their heads and Sabrina pulled out her Other Realm ID to show the lady. "My cousin here is a Spellman too but he's part of the Potter branch..." </p>
<p>"Did you say, Potter?" The woman jumped to her feet. "I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't lazing on the job! I swear! Uhm...everything we have is in pretty bad shape. Take a look and find one you want. Can you drive it? I'll let you drive it. Go on, pick one out." </p>
<p>They went to see what vehicles there were. They found only carriages. They picked one out and paid half price for the rental.</p>
<p>"What was that about?" Sabrina asked as Harry tried to figure out how to drive the damn thing. It turned out he just flicked the reigns and sat in the back with Sabrina and Salem and it drove itself. </p>
<p>
  <b>The Potter family owns the Vehicle Rental in The Shopping Realm.</b>
</p>
<p>"Oh, that explains that." Harry said looking at a map built into the front of the carriage opposite of where they were sitting.. "Okay, this is the only area we have access to."</p>
<p>"Just press on that area and you'll be taken there." Salem informed. </p>
<p>Harry pressed on the area and they settled in to enjoy the ride and just talk. It wasn't long before they laughing. Harry loved being around Sabrina she wasn't like the other girls their age. She felt like a sister and he liked that. When they finally arrived where they were going, the carriage was really slow, the door opened, and a stair appeared. He got out first and held his hand back for Sabrina who took it and came out. She was holding Salem. </p>
<p>"Okay, let's explore." Harry grinned. "I've got money burning a hole in my pocket." </p>
<p>Sabrina laughed and they ran off hand in hand toward the first shop. They soon quickly found out that they only had access to four shops and a stand. </p>
<p>"I'll have three Magic Moo, one with a really long straw, Uh......" Harry looked at what else he could buy. There was only one food item. "and three Snappers." </p>
<p>"Fine, I'll bring it out." </p>
<p>Harry returned to Sabrina and Salem who were sitting on a bench. </p>
<p>"They need a table." Sabrina sighed. "Eating on a bench isn't my idea of fun." </p>
<p>"We aren't eating on bench." Salem informed. "We have just enough time to make it back to the rental place and get home."</p>
<p>Harry and Sabrina looked at their watches and cursed. They grabbed their food to go and ate it in the carriage. Snappers turned out to be meat on a kabob. Salem said it was some kind of Other Realm seafood. They didn't care it was delicious and the Magic Moo was the best milk either of them had tasted it helped that it stayed chilled until the last drop too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke with a yawn and rolled over he rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. </p>
<p>
  <b>The following things can be upgraded.</b>
</p>
<p>Harry pressed "upgrade all" and went about his morning routine which now included jerking himself off in the shower to images of Professor Snape, he then got dressed and went to breakfast. </p>
<p>"Aunties?" He asked as he began eating. "I was wondering if there was a doctor or something in Other Realm that could fix my eyes so that I don't have to wear glasses anymore." </p>
<p>"I'll make you an appointment and Hilda will take you." Zelda said absently as she turned the page of her Other Realm newspaper. "I'm going to be going to Other Realm a lot for a while trying to figure out how the worlds became separate. You and Sabrina are allowed in the Shopping Realm once a weekend with your allowance and you must take Salem with you. You can't leave until your homework is done and until after ten. You must be home at exactly two o'clock." </p>
<p>"Yes, Aunty." Harry and Sabrina said smirking at each other. </p>
<p>Zelda made most of the rules but even though they got annoyed with them sometimes the rules were always fair. They always did their best to follow the rules.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry walked out of the doctors with no glasses on and amazed at everything he was seeing his vision had never been so clear before. It was amazing! He was upset when he was taken to another doctor that he was told would be his family doctor from now on. This visit did not go well as the extent of Harry's abuse came to light. He was put on a strict diet and even stricter Potions Regimen. </p>
<p>Hilda took Harry and Sabrina to a book store to find them books on all of the potions that Harry would be taking. The bookstore was in the Shopping Realm and Harry and Sabrina were sure that they were only allowed to go to the store by the game system because Aunt Hilda was with them. </p>
<p>
  <b>These stores can upgrade a few things.</b>
</p>
<p>Harry and Sabrina looked at Harry's screen as they sat at home drinking Magic Moo with Ambrose. They'd told Ambrose about what was going on they always told Ambrose everything. </p>
<p>"How can you improve Magic Moo?" Harry wondered as Salem drank his out a straw. "It's so delicious." </p>
<p>"That's true." Ambrose laughed as the Aunts came in. "But you see Magic Moo is highly nutritious as well. It's milk from a magic animal. Right now I'd say your only getting a daily dose of Mortal Vitemns and a very low dose at that with every bottle you drink and you only drink them once a week. If you were to improve the Magic Moo that they sell then you would possibly raise the nutritional value of it."</p>
<p>"Oh." Harry said, "Then we should improve that right away!" </p>
<p>Sabrina was nodding at his side. </p>
<p>"We only get it once a week." she repeated. "What if we got it delivered? Could we do that? Get Magic Moo delivered in like cartons or something." </p>
<p>"A wonderful idea." Zelda said hugging the three teens. "I had no idea you two were getting anything healthy from your visits to the Shopping Realm." </p>
<p>This had them explaining what Harry's power had done to the Shopping Realm which interested all of them. It was set up so that they would get deliveries of Magic Moo because it would help Harry heal faster and everyone loved it. Salem was particularly happy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <i>Dear Professor Snape, </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I know that I'm really the last person you want to hear from but I wanted to talk to you. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I found a book while out shopping with my Aunty and cousin today. The moment I opened it and read the first page I thought it might be something you were interested in. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>As you may or may not know my Aunties and cousins are all magical as well but what you won't know is that their magic is really different from ours.</i>
</p>
<p>Harry explained about the magic he was now learning. </p>
<p>
  <i>It's all very interesting don't you think. Anyway, I explained this to you because the book I bought for you is a book from their world the Other Realm. I'm really not supposed to tell people about it so please don't anyone about it. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I just really thought you may like the book.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I guess I also wanted contact with someone in that world. I haven't heard from anyone in such a long time. I read the Prophet every day but I find that most of it is a load of crap. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world and that I have no right to ask this of you but would you be my pen friend? My cousins are great and all and I love talking to Salem but I like I said I kind of miss that world. Feel free to complain all you want about the students. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hope to hear from you soon, </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Harry.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Dear Wanda Maximoff, </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You don't know me and I don't know you either but you knew my father. James Potter. Well, first off I regret to inform you that James Potter passed away eleven years ago this coming Halloween. He and his wife were murdered by a crazy man on a killing spree. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I'm writing because I've just come in to the knowledge that the woman that I thought was my mother for the last eleven years isn't. Some old letters that I found from my father said that his wife couldn't have a child. He admitted having an affair with a woman named Wanda Maximoff. He claimed that she got pregnant and he was thrilled about it. He said that she gave birth to a little baby boy. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That boy is me, ma'am. I recently found a copy of my birth certificate and it shows that my name is Max Eisenhardt Maximoff-Potter. When my father and step-mother were killed someone changed my name to Harry James Potter. That's what I've gone by this entire time but I rather like my birth name better. Is there a story behind it? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You're probably wondering why I'm writing to you? Well, I have very nice guardians now.  I didn't before but that doesn't matter before. These people are very kind. I don't need money as my father was very rich. No, the reason I'm writing is because, I've recently discovered my mutant abilities. I wasn't sure what they were at first I just knew that they were there. I don't know if you know this but my dad was a magical being. A wizard. Well, so am I. So I didn't realize at first. Then I started to notice that my magic was stronger than normal. Recently, I've discovered that I can do other things with my mutant powers. Golden Spheres appear around my hands when I use my powers. I think my mutant power is Magic. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My dad's letters to his friends said that you had a mutant power and that it was called Chaos Magic. So I guess the reason I'm contacting you is to learn more about the type of magic you use. I would also very much like to meet you but I do realize that this might not be possible.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Your son,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Max.</i>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Severus frowned as he read the letter from Potter while sitting at his desk before his first class the next day. He had never thought that he would hear from Potter again. He grudgingly respected the boy for getting free and for not coming back. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but he decided to write back. </p>
<p>Wanda stared at the letter in shock. She couldn't believe it after all these years her son had finally contacted her. She was worried when he told her what his power was. She had known it was a possibility that her child could be a mutant and have magic. A very high chance of having magic as she had known that James had magic as well when she'd slept with him. She began using her powers to pack her things. The letter said that it had come from Scotland she would go there and then write to her son and have him meet her. She would see the child for the first time since he was a baby and offer to teach him magic. She couldn't wait until she could him in her arms again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry was very pleased when he got a response back from Snape the next morning and began reading it at once. He rolled his eyes at most of what Snape had to say but was ultimately glad that the man had written back and had promised to read the book he'd sent him. </p>
<p>After breakfast, Harry attended his lessons then began self-study. Which included his Warding and now reading the Potions books that they'd bought he was even set up to brew a few after he mastered the Theory. His Gaming System had a unique and often annoying way of teaching him things. He and Sabrina would often grow frustrated with it. </p>
<p>When he was done mastering the Theory of the first Potion he went to the kitchen and met Sabrina. Together they had to master the correct way to prepare all the ingredients then how to stir and everything before finally being allowed to brew the Potion with Salem, Ambrose, and Hilda watching over them and encouraging them. </p>
<p>Sabrina still got nervous when brewing but Harry was the opposite. When not in a classroom where people were actively sabotaging his potion and a teacher that hated him he actually did rather well if given the time. </p>
<p>His Potion came out perfect and he got a huge jump in level of it and his brewing skill. Sabrina's looked more like Ron had brewed it. She had a poisonous green-colored brick sitting in the bottom of her cauldron. </p>
<p>"I can help you." Harry said chuckling. "But first we need to banish that and clean our cauldrons. Professor Snape says that we have to clean our cauldrons after every use because we don't want the potion residue interfering with our next potion it could result in explosions." </p>
<p>Ambrose tried to hide his smirk. He knew that Harry had a crush on Professor Snape. He often wondered if Harry knew how much he mentioned the man during these potions lessons. It was amusing really.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>